Seeking Treasure
by Omega Reid
Summary: Being an escort makes your love life complicated, especially when you fall for the client. Jasper/OC with mention of other characters.


A/N: Never in my life did I ever think that I would become a Twilight fan but it just so happens that I have become interested in it. Let's all give thanks to Jackson Rathbone's portrayal of Jasper Hale in the movies for getting me excited about the series. I don't think I could have done it without him as my inspiration.

I normally don't like het fics so I'm a bit out of my safety zone here. I don't know all the fanfic jargon and slang but I believe this falls into the AU/AH category. Enjoy.

* * *

I was awakened by small circles being drawn on my naked hip. As the memories of the night replayed in my head I kept my eyes closed, just living in the moment. I loved moments like this. Sweet, tender, caring. They only happened when I was asleep. The second he realizes that I am awake, it will be over and he will go back to being the cold and heartless business man that he portrays in public. He'll say he needs to leave for work or that he has to catch a plane.

Few of the girls from work ever see him more than once and luckily for me, I am one of those few. There are around thirty escorts in The Agency and each of us is different. I fall into the tall-blue eyed-brunette category. Just his type. Since our first night together, when he visits from Texas he always requests me. Not that I would ever complain.

He is more magnificent than any other man that has ever used The Agency. He's Jasper Fucking Whitlock. Sex in a Suit, as the girls at work call him. Tall, handsome, sculpted from marble. He is perfection. His ivory skin shines in the morning's sunlight. His dirty blond hair falls in disheveled curls around his strong jaw line. But the most amazing feature is his eyes. He could make even the strongest woman fall to her knees with just one look from those deep, dark orbs. Even without his looks he's a very successful man in not only his career but also his life. Everything I've ever wanted in a man. If it wasn't my job to "entertain" him and he was interested in me for more than the enjoyment of my company and the mind blowing sex, I would willingly date this man.

He always takes great care of me, never letting me get hurt. With our activities as wild as they are, it's shocking that neither of us have been sent to the hospital. I've had to take days off just to recuperate from sex with him. I can easily remember every night that we have spent together. Our first "date" at the Hilton was blissful. Our second "date" at the Inn was even better. In fact, every "date" is always better than the previous. That is, until last night.

Last night was the first time he's ever called me by my real name. In the seven times that we've been together he has always referred to me as Maria, never Jolene. It was the first time that he had ever asked me to kiss him. When we first met he made me promise to never kiss his lips. I could kiss his neck, chest, anything but the lips. I had longed to feel the touch of his lips on mine and I melted when I got my wish. Another first from last night, I was on top. He's never let me be in complete control of the sex before. Don't get me wrong, I loved it. I loved every bit of it but I was completely caught off guard.

"Jolene." His sweet southern voice called to me, ripping me from my thoughts. "I know you're awake." His fingers continued the drawing rings on my bare skin. If he knew I was awake, why was he still touching me? Why hadn't he walked away already? I opened my eyes to find him staring right at me. His hand slid up my side to my ribs before moving back to my hips. I was still too shocked to say anything so I just stared back into those tempting eyes of his.

He held my gaze for just a bit longer before speaking again. "I think we need to talk about something before we leave. Is that okay?"

I blinked a few times before exhaling the breath I didn't know I was holding in. My voice cracked as I let out a weak "Yes."

He took a deep breath and continued. "This is going to be my last visit to New York. I leave tomorrow night for Texas and I won't be coming back anymore." His body never move, only his lips.

I was utterly speechless. This man is like clockwork. Every 10th of the month at 6:30 pm he appears in the lobby of The Agency to pick me up. It's a schedule that I've grown accustomed to. I've become attached and I know it. **Rule Number One: Don't Develop Feelings.** I had broken my own rule for this man. To say that it hurt he wasn't coming back is an understatement. I tore my eyes from him to avoid him seeing my disappointment. I rolled over and planted my feet on the floor. Pushing off of the bed I began the search for my clothes. As always, my dress was laying across the back of the chair with my purse on the cushions and my shoes at the base. I slithered into the black strapless dress and fitted the top above my breasts. I glided my feet smoothly into the high heels and turned to face him. "I hope that you have had a good time here in New York."

"I have." He mumbled his words but had yet to move from his propped position on the pillow. His eyes were cast down towards the sheets were I once was.

Picking up my purse, I walked to the door. I tried to hold my head up but I refused to look in his eyes. Those eyes could make me do anything, even against my own will. "I suppose this is goodbye."

A low sound came from the bed as Jasper sat up. "It doesn't have to be."

* * *

Since I'm still new to the Twilight fandom, I don't know all there is to know about the characters. I'll probably make Jasper up to how I see fit and I know a lot of people won't like that. If you don't like the story, you are more than welcome to leave hateful comments. Hateful comments are better than none at all.


End file.
